


Hit me! Kiss me!

by solenskiner



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anger, Happy Ending, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: Mike doesn’t know what to do. Everything is just too much.Before he knows it, he is standing in front of Harvey’s door.If he had any power for self-reflexion he might wonder why exactly he is here instead of home with his fiancé on his last day of freedom. Or: Me dealing with season 5, episode 16.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So, ah. Like written in the summary, this is me dealing with 5x16, so if you haven't watched season 5 yet, this contains spoilers.  
> I wanted to make it angsty, but I just can't!  
> These two always end up happy in my fics.  
> Well let's be happy for them :)  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> P.S English is not my native language and I have no beta, so sorry for the mistakes!

Mike doesn’t know what to do. His whole life has been changed in barley 48 hours.

He hasn’t married Rachel. He is going to jail tomorrow.

It’s too much. _Everything_ is just too much.

It isn’t a conscious move, but before he knows it, he is standing in front of Harvey’s door.

If he had any power for self-reflexion he might wonder why exactly he is _here_ instead of home with _his fiancé_ on his last day of freedom.

But Mike doesn’t care. He can’t think. He just wants to see Harvey.

_Now_

And there he is, after a few manic knocks on the door, Harvey opens it and looks Mike up and down, then moves wordlessly to the side and lets the younger man in.

They don’t talk, no they just watch each other. The atmosphere is heavy with unsaid words and it drives Mike crazy.

And then, then Harvey does the _most stupid_ thing _ever._

He taunts him, insults him and provokes him.

Mike knows that he should ignore it. But all this bottled up emotions are so hard to control and Mike is just… _so angry_.

Angry at Rachel, angry at the world, angry at life, but mostly angry with himself.

And Harvey _is there._ And he is basically _asking_ for it.

Then he shoves him and spits hurtful things at him… and… Mike just _explodes._

All the anger, hurt and the helplessness come back in full force and he takes it out on the only person who is there: _Harvey._

Mike shoves and hits and punches, on after another until Harvey is lying on the floor, blood flowing out of the corner of his mouth.

Seeing this, knowing it was him that did it, makes Mike feel sick.

He leans against the wall, but his knees are weak and they give in and so he is sliding down slowly until he hits the floor.

The storm is still raging and again everything is too intensive.

He is surprised to notices the tears that are running down his cheeks and that it's him who makes those awful sobbing noises.

Mike crawls into himself and what he wants right now is that it all stops.

The truth is that he is scared shitless and maybe he came here, because he thought that seeing Harvey will calm him, give him strength.

But if anything he feels _worse_ now.

How is he supposed to go to prison tomorrow? How is he supposed to spend there _two fucking years_?

But mostly, how is he supposed to deal with missing Harvey this much?

And suddenly he feels angry again. Angry for feeling this way.

Mike locks eyes with the older man, who still lies on the floor, panting loudly.

At least he looks horrible too, not that it gives Mike any satisfaction to see him like this.

“I wish I could be angry at you. Or hate you. Anything. _Anything_ would be better than _this._ Do you have any idea how I am dealing with all this? Well shitty. Everything is just a fucking mess.”

Harvey doesn’t break their eye contact, but he doesn’t say anything neither. He sits up slowly, but doesn’t come any nearer.

Mike leans his head backwards, against the wall, and inhales deeply.

He whispers mostly to himself: “I wish I wouldn’t be in love with you, maybe then all this wouldn’t be so god damn hard.”

He hears Harvey take a sharp breath and turns his head to look at him.

He couldn’t have heard him. No, no. That’s just _not possible_.

But Harvey looks totally awestruck. There are so many emotions swirling behind his eyes that Mike loses count.

_Confusion, hurt, guilt…. Hope._

Mike is too fucking tired for dealing with this shit too, so he gets up and sighs.

“I will just go.”

He is already reaching for the door knob, when he feels a strong hand holding his arm, stopping him from leaving.

Mike turns around slowly and raises an eyebrow at Harvey.

The other man swallows and opens and closes his mouth a few times.

Whatever he wants to say, it obviously is hard to do so for him.

Shortly before Mike loses his patience, Harvey asks: “Did you mean what you just said?”

Mike wants to give him a sarcastic answer. With everything happening, does Harvey have to tease him?

But he stops himself because Harvey sounds absolutely insecure. And that just doesn’t fit, does it?

The great Harvey Specter doesn’t do insecure. E _ver_.

Mike wants to get over with it. After the rejection he can at least go home and bury himself in his bed and never come out again.

“Yeah.”

Harvey swallows again and let’s his hand travel further down, until it’s lightly interlinked with Mike’s.

“I…Mike, I… I care a lot, you know.”

Wow. He has never seen Harvey so… _speechless_. If Mike had any place for humour right now, he might find it funny.

Harvey looks down at their joined hands (a fact that Mike doesn’t want to analyse yet) and then back in Mike’s eyes.

“I am in love with you, Mike. I… I love you.”

Mike can’t help but gape. Now _he_ is speechless. Just, _what?!?_

He can’t get his super brain to really understand what just happened and he is totally emotionally exhausted, so he just thinks _fuck it all_ and surges forward to catch Harvey’s lips with his own.

It takes the other man a few seconds, but then he responds passionately.

It’s not like Mike has imaged it. He himself still has tear strains on his face and Harvey’s mouth tastes of blood. But still, it’s the fucking most fantastic kiss, _ever_.

Because it’s Harvey he is kissing. And that alone makes it _wow._

They break apart, but Harvey leans his forehead against his and for a while the stay like this and just _breathe_.

Mike closes his eyes and lets himself feel. Harvey’s hair tickling him, his smell, a hand holding his own, the other one caressing lightly his cheeks.

And he doesn’t know how he is supposed to walk away from this. How is he supposed to survive two years without this? Without him?

“I don’t want to go to prison.”

They lock eyes again and Harvey gives his hand a strong squeeze.

“I will get you out. I promise you.”

Mike nods. “Okay.” And he believes him. Because he trust no one like Harvey.

 

He doesn’t go back to Rachel that night. Instead he spends the whole night lying next to Harvey and trying to fill all this little things about Harvey away to keep him company for the next two years.

 

True to his words, Harvey gets him out of prison one month later.

Mike is greeted by a bone crushing hug and then a breath-taking kiss.

He smiles like an idiot and Harvey grins smugly back at him.

They drive _home, together._

And for the first time since long Mike doesn’t feel like he will drown any minute now.

The only threat left is that he might explode from happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> These two totally ruined me.  
> But I can't help it. It's like the directors do everything to keep them straight while it's so obvious that they are not!  
> What should we do exept writing fanfics? ^^  
> Did you like it?  
> Then please leave a kudo or a comment.


End file.
